Smitty
Smitty is a minor villain character featured in Red Dead Revolver. Info Smitty is a bandit known for jumping around from gang to gang. According to Hank Pallman, the engineer on the Pan-Atlantic Railroad, Smitty has robbed his train six times. Hank reports that Smitty sometimes wears a dirty bandanna to conceal his creepy identity. Despite all these train robberies, Smitty was not a part of the Pedrosa Gang. Interactions Smitty was one of the bandits that attacked the Mould Farm under the command of Colonel Daren twelve years before young Red Harlow would become a bounty hunter. He, along with Daren and another bandit was not killed during the attack. Around twelve years later, Smitty would dwell with Bad Bessie's Gang in her self-named canyon. When Harlow came to collect her bounty, Smitty was knocked out by him in a melee attack. The two enemies did not recognise each other after so many years. About a day later, Smitty can be seen drinking in the Brimstone Saloon along with most of Sam's men in the mission "Saloon Fight". After Red causes a riot, Smitty is one of the brawlers knocked out by him. Despite this, Smith made a quick recovery and fled into the saloon's theatre soon after to hang with Dapper Dan's men in the mission "Bar Fight". When Red comes to the theatre room about a minute later and kills Dapper in a fair duel, Smitty and most others of Sam's group are killed by him. Quotes *''"Shoot that little puke!"'' *''"Put the gun down, kid!"'' *''"You got lucky once, kid, but it won't happen again!"'' *''"I'll get you, boy!"'' *''"That's too much gun for you, boy!"'' *''"Go get him!"'' *''"See you in Hell! Auugh!"'' *''"There you are!"'' *''"Oh, when will they ever learn? Hehehe!"'' *''"The kid's down by the river! Go get him!"'' *''"Dang it, the kid's still alive!"'' *''"I'm gonna slap you like a woman!"'' *''"I ain't even gonna shoot!"'' *''"Nowhere to hide now!"'' *''The kid's down by the river! Go get him!"'' Showdown After successfully completing the mission "Ranch War" on bounty hunter mode or purchasing a bandanna, Smitty is unlocked as a playable character in Showdown. His weapons of choice are a Six-Shooter and a Sawn-off Shotgun and his special abilities are getting dynamite that explodes on contact and throwing an opponent to the ground despite his smaller stature. Journal Entry "To all lawmen out there, The same guy just robbed my train for the sixth time. He's always a part of some gang or another. Sometimes he wears a bandanna or a hat and sometimes he don't. Every time that skunk shows his face around, good people die on my train and lots of stuff gets stolen. He is clearly recognisable even if he wears a bandanna. I would be obliged if any of you sheriffs would hang this fella. Most sincerely. -Hank Pallman, engineer of the Pan-Atlantic railroad" Trivia *Smitty shares a voice actor with Roberto Pedrosa with whom he also shared at least one quote. *In Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition his role was replaced by Link Huston. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Killed in Action Category:RDR Category:Drunkards Category:Antagonists Category:Daft gits Category:Cowboys Category:Criminals Category:Americans Category:Neutral Evil